A conventional pressurizing centrifugal pump, which sucks, pressures, and discharges fluid, such as water, oil, air, and the like, is publicly known, as disclosed in Related Art Document 1 related to the applicant's proposal.
The pressurizing centrifugal pump has a drum-shaped case provided with an inlet and an outlet, wherein an impeller is provided opposite to a pressure portion. The impeller is provided with blades protruding radially from a side surface thereof. The pressure portion is provided with a pressure surface that forms a pressure chamber converging from the inlet side to the outlet side; and a pressure partition wall that is provided proximate to a side surface of the blades and that prevents leakage of fluid in blade chambers. The pressurizing centrifugal pump sucks the fluid from the inlet, pressures the fluid in a pump chamber that includes the impeller and the pressure portion, and discharges the fluid from the outlet.    [Related Art Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-60470